Trust
by SkatingDJ
Summary: In which the Guardians meet the Crystal Gems. Jack learns a thing or two and in return, help the Gems in their adventures. Will the Guardians ever learn how to make it up to Jack? What will the Gems discover? Perhaps the two families have much to learn about one another; magic, history, other worlds and lives... and love, trust, and how to actually be a family.(BELIEVER BOX SET #1)
1. Chapter 1: The Crystal Gems

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages and here I am posting a new story. But if you guys want an answer, go check out my profile. These ideas have been my escape reality as of late and its helping me get back in the swing of things. And it's also my 3rd anniversary since I joined fanfiction:) Anyways, with that said...**

 **WHAT IS GOING ON FANFICTION? SKATINGDJ IS HERE!**

 **So, what this is is a ginormous collection/boxed set of stories including the Guardians interacting with other fandoms. More specifically, characters that also protect the world/are crazy enough to believe in the Guardians. So please note that many fandoms will be neglected (most notably Disney) due to the fact that those characters do not fall into the property necessary for these one-shots in which that they are not the Guardians within their own fandom, nor do they possess the minds that would create a fun and pleasing interaction with the Guardians. Each one-shot will be a properly written story. Each one will be different. Not 100% sure if I will split any of the stories, perhaps, not sure.**

 **And this... –drum roll please–is where YOU GUYS COME IN:) Feel FREE to give me ANY fandom in which the characters are Guardians of the world/are kooky enough to believe in the Guardians. Give me the fandom with a plot if you want. Leave a review or send me a PM. And just a fair warning that fandoms I really don't know the story to, I might not do it... right away at least! Patience will definitely be a virtue!**

 **Here are some that I've already committed to:**

 **Steven Universe**

 **MLP**

 **Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

 **Coraline**

 **Alice in Wonderland/Alice Liddell**

 **Big Hero 6**

 **Teen Titans/X-men/The Avengers**

 **Disclaimers:** **I do not own SU or ROTG. K plus cause I'm paranoid. No OC's. I'll** ** _TRY_ to keep up with the SU plot, but I'm sticking to early on in Season 3.  SPOILERS (duh)! No major pairings. No OC's. **

* * *

**(-"Believer" Boxed Set-)**

 **ROTG & Steven Universe**

 _ **~Trust~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Crystal Gems**

Not exactly the vacation Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter quite had in mind, but it would have to do.

"Beach City" was it? Jack wasn't particularly fond of beaches... or water in general– or the hot, blazing sun, or the despicable meaning of fun labeled across the idea. However, when the Guardians brought it up, Jack simply was frivolous about the ordeal and went along with it. Rethinking the matter, Jack regretted that he didn't put up much of a fight.

Apparently, Beach City was an exceedingly small city with an exceedingly smaller population to boot. Another key downer was that it never snowed. Okay, perhaps it snowed once or twice, but with a name like Beach City, was snow one's first impression? This gave Jack a reason to be all the more bitter about going to this all-out summer sanctuary. To Jack's utterly pitiful span knowledge, it was revealed to him that Beach City was located in Delmarva, a state located on the east coast of the United States. A place Jack honestly struggled to recall. Something like Maryland. It slightly baffled Jack that this location had swept right under his radar all his lifetime. Even with his–as Jack stated before–pitiful span of knowledge, Beach City shouldn't be all that "beach-y" and "sunny" and all those other things that beaches are supposed to be. If anything, Beach City was supposed to be under Jack's territory.

Speaking of which, the Guardians had the _fabulous_ (note sarcasm) idea to stay at a motel during the visit. The Keystone Motel that resided in... Keystone, _Pennsylvania._ This little trip may have been a foreign landscape for the Guardians, but the terrain was all too familiar to the Winter Spirit. However, Jack didn't bother to mention it. In all truth, Jack didn't quite feel like sharing his personal information with the Guardians just yet. After all, it hadn't been any more than a couple of years since he joined the Guardians. And while progress had been made, 300 years of solitude still needed it's sweet time to heal.

Jack predicted that he was really going to have to step outside his comfort zone.

 _Splendid,_ and the worst part about it was that they were staying for _three entire weeks_.

It was a dry time for everyone this time of year. Easter had already passed, and even though the over-sized rabbit always claimed that he was constantly busy, for some reason he was magically available for a time of relaxation. (Obviously to torment the frost boy.) Even though Christmas was approaching in a few months, for some ungodly reason, North thought it was a good idea that he left his post and let the yetis do overtime. Tooth really never got back into the field, and at this point, her fairies knew what to do. The little birds could handle the business for three weeks. The Spirit of the Night confronted the Sandman saying that she needed practice in giving out dreams once more, so whenever Sandy felt like it, she'd be available to take some night shifts. So even Sandy had off the hook for a little while. And lastly, winter wasn't coming any time soon so Jack was practically useless.

The trip was practically inevitable and Jack's tiny arse had been unwillingly dragged into the event.

Well, not entirely unwillingly. Jack was still curious about the antics and lives of his fellow companions. Brains may not be Jack's strongest asset, but he was certainly smart enough to know that the Guardians were never a true family. And Jack doesn't like to brag, but changes had started to occur once he stepped into their picture. In the past, Jack viewed the Guardians as nothing but tropes and beggars to get children to believe in them so they could survive. They didn't care about anything or anyone else. After all, why shouldn't Jack feel that way? As of now though, while this belief still had not faded entirely, Jack had grown to learn that the Guardians were more than just hard work and deadlines.

As Jack began to see the potential and grow to gradually accept the Guardians, the Guardians had been shone the light that they had–unbeknownst to them–hidden away from all their lives. The truth of what it meant to be actual Guardians. What it actually meant to protect the children and to truly love others. They had _bonded_ , come _closer_ , became _friendlier._.. they were beginning to see beyond their duties and rules and see that there was something just as special as bringing hope, wonder, dreams and joy to children.

A _family_. Their family.

And even though Jack had not entirely forgiven the Guardians, he knew he would eventually. While the family in process was anything but perfect and the Guardians still didn't have the time nor the care to understand their newest member to the fullest capacity, Jack was really trying to make an effort to love them for who they really could be...

...But this trip was most certainly going to test his patience.

"Just hold on ev'ryone! Keystone Motel come up very shortly!" North hollered to the crew as he whipped the reins to his reindeer as the sleigh was shot forward with another burst of speed.

"Ugh," The Australian Pooka blubbered, "strewth, strewth, strewth..." the rabbit swore, clutching onto the sides of the sleigh, much to Frost's amusement. Under his breath, Aster continued to lament how they should have taken the tunnels, or at least gone by a snow-globe.

The hybrid-hummingbird fairy along with the short, golden man hovering to her left could only wallop with joy and glee. At least, from the Tooth Fairy's side. The Sandman couldn't as much as make a small peep.

Jack suppressed a small chuckle. Some things never change.

The sleigh plummeted at a rapid speed but was somehow able to successfully land on top of the Keystone Motel without making the roof cave in. A spectacular feat that Santa Clause had mastered over the centuries.

Jack let out a huff as he looked about, taking in the surroundings. He smiled faintly as a familiar wind weaved through his hair and coddled his body, welcoming him back home. Jack let out a blissful sigh and took in a deep breath; an unmistakable scent of pine and fresh air assaulted his nose. The weather was warm as summer was creeping just around the corner, but the humidity and climate was more than tolerable. The wind played with the tree leaves and the grass on the ground as the greenery began to sing a mellow tune for the morning. The sun danced among the valleys and smiled at the spirit. It was a madly whimsical place to the Winter Spirit, which is why he loved it so much. Jack resisted the urge to just blast into the sky and frolic about. If only Jack could convince the Guardians to stay in Burgess instead of Keystone.

"Al'vight ev'ryone! Pick v'room for yourselves and meet v'ack out here in few minutes!" North boomed to everyone in his choppy, incorrect sentences that were dipped in his thick Russian accent.

Previously, it had occurred to the Guardians that they would be invisible to many people. But nonetheless they still needed a place to stay. Since not many people lived here anyways, there were plenty of rooms to go around at the motel. Of course, they would still pay a 'mysterious' fee before they left.

Jack picked a room on the highest floor, slightly isolated from the rest of the rooms which the Guardians picked. For some reason, he wanted to feel alone and as home as he could be on this trip.

Jack didn't expect anything less than what he saw.

The room was very dim and dingy. The room was a displeasing color consisting of a musty, coffee colored wallpaper, the sandpaper carpet being a hideous shade of burgundy, and the covers of the two stiff, itchy and rickety poster beds were a dull baby blue. The smell Jack picked up was nothing short of speaking volumes of ' _motel scent.'_ There was a bathroom, but Jack had no need for it... not to mention he was afraid of even looking in there. There was also a TV, a bedside lamp, a desk, and a window.

Jack went for the window. Swishing his beloved staff, the curtains parted and the windows flung open, allowing the morning breeze to waft into the room and sunlight filter in through the curtains. Jack got a wave of dust propelled his way, but it was no big deal. He propped himself atop the windowsill and stared over the horizon. Jack let his mind wander and get lost in a void of peace and tranquility.

The beautiful scenery could never get old.

It made Jack slightly pity the Guardians has they did not witness this marvelous masterpiece on a daily basis. Sure, Bunny's Warren was an exception and Jack loved his winter wonderlands, but there was just something about a warm, pine-scented morning in Pennsylvania that Jack simply wouldn't trade for anything.

It was his home. A place where he spent his time hanging around a lake which he never unfroze for reasons he could never explain. A place where he created the most ghastly blizzards or the most precious snow days. A place where he laughed and cried, dreamed of a better life and feared reality. A place where pain, fear, and loneliness were his friends. A place where he spent countless years reflecting upon himself and questioning his own existence... wondering, begging, pleading, wishing that his life could become something more.

A place that brought back the best and worst memories of his entire life.

 _Home sweet home..._

A knock shook the room as Jack's eyes snapped open as he almost fell off the window post.

The boy snatched his staff and wildly scanned his surroundings, a trait he had acquired throughout his many years. Jack detected the sound was coming from his door as he quickly opened it, slightly bracing himself for something deadly to pounce on him.

"Ya ready, mate?"

Jack almost had a heart attack. "Bunny–" no, Jack would not admit he had totally been frightened, "what're you doing here?"

"Wer' goin' ta tha beach, ya gumby!" The Pooka exclaimed incredulously, poking the teenager on the shoulder for emphasis.

By doing so, Jack took a slight stumble back and his head bobbed up. Sunlight reflected off of his eyes to reveal that they were coated with a fine layer of tears–or, whatever it was. Aster frowned as he delicately inched forwards into the motel room to get a closer inspection on the spirit. Jack immediately rebuked and fiercely looked at Bunny directly in the eyes, his tears instantly vanishing as if trying to prove that the rabbit's eyes had deceived him.

"Tell North I'll be there in a sec." Jack said in a tense voice, clearly a warning signal to back off.

Bunny, being the stubborn bunny he was, did not head to Jack's advice. "Mate, what's wrong?" He pressed with a lack of concern.

Suddenly, a surge of emotion was threatening to burst from Jack as he retaliated and did everything in his power to not break down right in front of Bunny. "It's fine!" Jack said in a rather forced and tight voice, putting on a smile that made his cheeks sore. "I'll totally be there in a second, Aster." He continued in the cheeriest mood he could muster. Jack swallowed as he hoped he got the slip, he didn't intend to use Bunny's real name like that... with a hint of venom and malice, but he had to have some release or else it would all come out.

Bunny, either being too careless to notice or for once in his stubborn life decide to cater to Frost's advice, he decided to bid his due and leave.

Once the door shut behind a rather confused Bunnymund, Jack sunk to his knees and slumped to the floor. He took a deep breath in and sniffed, holding back an onslaught of tears. Perhaps it was the Guardian's total oblivion towards him or the memories that this place brought back, but whatever it was, it made him _hurt._

Jack sighed and got back on his feet. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind and headed straight out the door, staff in hand. He didn't care, why would he care? He was fine, he's been doing this for three centuries after all.

 _It was only three weeks, what could possibly happen in three weeks?_

* * *

Jack had no intention of swimming, or basking out in the hot sun, or play with the sand, or anything that one would do whilst at a beach. Instead, Jack nestled underneath the cool shade of the large cliff that overlooked the beach and out into one of the clearest ocean sides he had ever seen. It was quite relaxing in fact, but Jack could have cared less about the scenery of a beach. Water made him uneasy for reasons he shouldn't have to explain to anyone.

Sandy occupied himself by making fantastic sand buildings, it was a shame that nobody was here to marvel at them, Jack wondered why. Jack could easily spot a dazzling glint of green and yellow in the distant by the water, Tooth was having a joyous time bobbing into the ocean like a salmon. Bunny was painting seashells like a weirdo and North was in the ocean minding his own business.

Jack looked at the scene unfold.

Everyone was still so detached. There were no smiles to be shared, conversations weren't offered, even eye contact wasn't made. This was more of a vacation for each sole member of the Guardians to relax from their duties. Not to hang out and have fun together, Jack thought, _because why on earth would that be a thing?_ Sure, they had made some progress such as actually making an effort to interact with one another on a more consistent basis, but they still weren't the type to die for each other... they didn't have enough love. It was almost as if they felt obliged to, but this brought more questions. Why did they feel obliged to? Was it because of him?

It made Jack's head hurt as he feared that it would be this way forever.

Jack couldn't sit here and watch the sad sight and let his mind implode with all his rampant thoughts. Huddling under the shade, Jack did some adventuring around the great cliff. Jack's head rolled up as he continued to walk around the bottom of the massive cliff while keeping his gaze locked on the top of the cliff. But of course, Jack being Jack–

"Ow!"

Jack gasped as he tripped over something and promptly fell flat on the ground and ate a delicious mouthful of sand. _What the-!?_ Jack stuttered, whatever he tripped on was not an inanimate object. And Jack Frost doesn't run into human beings very often, mind you! Let alone trip...

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Jack hacked up sand as fast as he could and turned onto his back. _Was this person... talking to... him?_ The sun gleaming over the hill prohibited Jack from seeing any of the person's face, only a hand was extended towards him and Jack hesitantly took it with awe. Jack almost had a heart attack as he felt himself being hoisted up, the sense of touch still being foreign.

"Sorry about that, I hope you didn't swallow any of that sand, I didn't mean to trip you..."

"No problem!" Jack responded immediately as he stared hard at the person, finally being able to analyze them.

For one, the person was a lot shorter than he was. About his waist height, like Jamie. Looking down, Jack could tell the features of the small person and identify it to be a girl. Young and pretty, she looked to be about twelve and she seemed to come from an Indian heritage. Thick, chocolate colored hair, skin, and eyes. Petite build, her minuscule arms cradling a book. She sported a cream and mint green t-shirt with overalls (who still wore _overalls_!? That was awesome!) and a pair of blood orange converses and baseball cap.

Apparently, the girl was also getting a good look at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. At first, she thought she had tripped Sour Cream, but looking closer, it wasn't Sour Cream at all. The shimmering snow-white hair and the staff were very peculiar.

Jack did a double take. It wasn't like Jack had gained any more believers after Jamie and his friends so having this girl see him was quite the shock.

"W-wait, you can see me?" He asked as if he were asking a very sane question.

The girl frowned, "Uh... yes?"

Jack inhaled sharply as a grin spread across his face. He started to bounce on his toes and laugh with his mouth closed.

"Are you okay, mister?"

"I'm fine! Great as can be in fact! You can see me!" Jack cheered.

"Wait a minute," the girl said, making Jack pause, "are you a magical being or a gem or something?"

Jack puckered his lips as he answered her question very methodically, "Magical, yes. A _gem_... no." _What on earth was a "gem?" Like, the stones? He certainly wasn't a stone? Was she magical?_

"Okay then," the girl said in a much more relaxed and friendly mood, "that explains a lot!"

"It does?" Jack asked, completely lost. Were magical things common to mortals around here in Beach City?

"I'm Connie." The girl said, extending her hand.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack responded, returning the handshake.

"Wait, what!?" Connie shrieked, recoiling her hand immediately. "Like, _the_ Jack Frost? The Spirit of Winter and Mischief? You actually exist?" Connie then began to rub her hands together, her hand she had extended to Jack becoming very chilly.

This had to be the weirdest encounter with a mortal Jack had ever experienced. Granted, he only met about seven children, but still. Who was she!? "Yeah, that's me! I mean, you can see me... why do you doubt that I exist when I'm standing right in front of you?"

"A lot of weird stuff has happened since I came back to Beach City... so I've been pretty... _optimistic_ about things."

"Ah," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just that... in order for somebody to see me, they need to believe in me entirely, so that's why I asked."

There was a painfully long silence before Connie decided to speak again, "Are you really Jack Frost?"

Jack smirked and within less than a second, he created a snowball in his hand and chucked it (softly) at Connie's face.

Connie stumbled back and sputtered. Once she wiped her face off, her eyes shot open and sparkled with amazement. She began to giggle with delight. "Wow! This is really cool!" She exclaimed, "I mean, it's also kinda hard to imagine a normal teenager with snow-white hair and casually carrying around a Shepard's crook... But hey, weird is the norm at Beach City!"

Jack snorted, he had just arrived at this place only an hour ago and now he has a new believer and this place may hold more surprises than it looks. Perhaps this was going to be somewhat of a fun vacation for him–and the Guardians.

"Oh!" Jack remarked, suddenly remembering, "You gotta meet everyone else!" Jack took Connie's hand and promptly began guiding her back the way she came without her consent.

"Jack, slow down!" Connie huffed, only to receive a snicker from the spirit. "Everyone else?" She asked instead.

"Yeah! North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy..." Jack went on.

"Who are they?" Connie asked again, clueless.

"Well," Jack began, slowing his speed down, "take a fancy guess. I'm the Spirit of Winter, I'm a fantasy come to life sort of thing. Do you happen to know of a famous, 'but not real' bunny rabbit?"

Realization crept across Connie's face. "You're kidding."

Jack laughed, "We're all real, Connie. You just have to believe in order to see them."

As Connie was being practically quickly dragged across the sand, her mind was reeling much faster. Just because she was involved with saving the world and was best friends with a bunch of talking rocks, did not mean that she was entirely okay with processing everything that was thrown at her face. She grew up in a family that watched whatever she did and gave her no freedom, she was gifted to do a bunch of things, but she was never allowed to want things or do things with her own consent. Maybe this was why she handled everything so well (considering all that's happened), maybe because she craved for this sort of thing. She was starved for it. It didn't make all this crazy stuff easier to deal with, but she could accept her reality a lot better.

Because _this_... this was insane.

"What if I can't see them?" Connie said, worried. She was never allowed to send a letter to Santa, go on Easter egg hunts, or believe in those sort of childish things. If these guys really were here and in the flesh, she was concerned that she wouldn't find the belief she needed.

"Believe in me, believe in them." Jack stated flatly. As they rounded a corner, Jack could see the Guardians in the distance. "They're over there," Jack said in a low voice for no particular reason, "close your eyes and open them when I tell you to."

Connie did as she was told.

"Remember, all you have to do is believe."

Connie nodded and tried to muster all the belief she could.

"Hey, guys!" Jack called loudly, waving his arm.

The Guardians looked up from what they were doing and went over to Jack without much thought, currently bored with whatever activities they were engaged in. Jack felt like saying, _you know, it'd be a lot more fun if you guys actually made an effort to interact with one another,_ but he bit his tongue. He had other things to think about.

"Wha's up?" Bunny asked Jack with an attitude that stood for a poorly executed first impression.

Jack would have started up an argument with the rabbit but he decided to can it for this occasion. "Everyone," he announced, "meet Connie!"

Connie stepped out from behind Jack with timidity. She gasped as her eyes grew large when they took sight of the Guardians. "Wow," she marveled, "you guys really exist!"

Connie didn't know what to expect. Honestly, she wasn't expecting this though. Sure, the Crystal Gems didn't look like what you'd expect but at least they had not ever been labeled to look a certain way. The _Guardians_ looked nothing like what lore and people had envisioned them to be _at all_. Connie found it rather amazing.

"This is so cool!" Connie continued, "You're all characters from fairy tales! Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman... and Jack Frost of course. But this is so amazing! You guys look so different from the books, and I love it!"

Not really knowing what to do or say, the Guardians simply laughed and smiled which went pretty much unnoticed by Connie.

Suddenly, it was as if Connie got slapped on the head. "I have to show everybody..."

"Pardon?" Bunny questioned, a little scared by the little child's change in immediate behavior.

"Oh, this'll be so awesome," Connie beamed, "follow me, guys!"

Jack just shrugged and followed Connie. The Guardians, having really no other choice, decided to follow as well.

Connie dashed to the forefront of the cliff and proceeded to direct everyone towards a lightly colored beach house that overlooked the wondrous beach. But what took the Guardians by surprise was the ginormous stone monument that held the house and guarded over the beach. It had been engraved into the stone cliff and it appeared to have been created centuries ago, possibly millenniums ago. It was jaw-dropping, the stone statue taking the form of a celestial woman with two faces and six arms. Celestial gods and spirits like this did exist, however, it was unlike any being the Guardians had ever seen. It made them curious as to exactly who and what they were dealing with.

Connie raced up the boarded steps to the beach house with surprising speed and tapped on the netted fence door. The Guardians struggled to all fit on the balcony of the beach house and prayed that they wouldn't break it. But that was the least of their worries, they were all shaking with nerves (even Bunny) as they anticipated whatever presence they were going to encounter. (And Jack was also worried that he would melt outside). Thankfully, they didn't have to stand out there and wait for long.

A small, thick boned, purple skinned girl opened the door, "Yo, hey Connie! What's up?" The girl's eyes rolled upwards towards the Guardians. Her mouth became a solid _O_ , "Whoa, who are these guys?" She asked with amusement.

"These are the Guardians," Connie introduced with a proud smile.

"Cool, nice to meet ya... whoever you guys are!" The purple girl chimed.

"Amethyst," Connie hissed, "These guys are spirits! _Actual_ spirits! Santa, the Eater Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost!"

"Heh," Amethyst chortled, "You mean those storybook weirdos that watch little children sleep at night and break into their houses? Awesome! I didn't know they existed."

Connie laughed nervously and turned around to face the Guardians, embarrassment ridden across her face. "Excuse her," she grumbled, "that's Amethyst, she's always like this."

"What up?" Amethyst greeted, placing her hand on her hip, her ginormous and wild hair bobbing to the side.

The Guardians gawked at the mysterious girl. She wasn't human, that's for sure. The purple skin color and unnatural hair gave that away. However, peeking out of her chest behind her white tank top was a violet glint that appeared to be some sort of jewel.

Finally, the answer occurred to the Sandman.

Sandy floated off the ground and waved his arms in the air, capturing the Guardian's attention. The golden man simply created a sand image of a jewel and then proceeded to create the figure of the mysterious girl.

"Amethyst," Tooth whispered, eventually catching on, "Sandy, are you suggesting that this girl here is an amethyst? Like the jewel? Except she has taken upon a human form?"

Sandy nodded his hand with a pair of thumbs up.

"Oh," Connie piped, "I probably should have told you first. But my friends are the Crystal Gems, they are humanoid gems that protect the Earth from monsters." She stated simply.

The Guardian's minds had officially been blown. This was something out of their league, something entirely new and different. How long have these gems been around? How many were there? What could they do? Where did they come from? Who were they exactly?

"Hey, little dude," Amethyst remarked, pointing at Sandy, "you remind me of my gal's son, Onion." Sandy only shrugged, not knowing who (or what) Onion was. "You don't really talk, do you?" Sandy shook his head as Amethyst only hummed in response.

"Well," Amethyst proceeded, "come on in already, quit standing around."

The Guardians obeyed, not uttering a word as they slowly packed themselves through the screen door and into the beach shack which was a remarkably cozy looking house. Plain and simple, but warm and welcoming. There was an upstairs that seemingly led to a bedroom and a kitchen on the right. Everything was normal except for the room in the back. There was a crystal platform that sat in the far back of the room crystal, purple-hued room, and beyond that, a crystal door plated with a star which had lights in different colors decorated on the tips.

"What's that?" Jack asked with awe, gesturing to the crystal panel.

"That's the Warp Pad!"

The Guardian's heads turned to the attention of the new voice.

A boy, a small, chubby little boy with a bright smile. The boy jumped down-more like floated down-from the ledge and ran over to the Guardians with a bright face.

"The Warp Pad allows the Crystal Gems to teleport to other dimensions to go fight monsters and explore new places!" The boy explained, "I'm Steven Universe, by the way!"

"Erm," Tooth spoke, still absorbing the mind-blowing information, "nice to meet you Steven, we are..." Tooth couldn't finish the sentence, too baffled to continue.

"Tha Guardians, we a'h tha Guardians." Bunny finished.

The boy only smiled painfully, clearly not understanding who they were.

"Steven," Connie said with enthusiasm, "these are the spirits of legend! Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost!" Connie figured that she'd have to explain this a few more times, so she hoped it wouldn't get too tedious.

"Really!?" Steven beamed, his smile reaching to his ears and his eyes so wide that a galaxy of stars could reflect in them, "that's so awesome! I always knew you guys existed!"

The Guardians smiled even though they didn't really know how to react. Even though they all worked to gain Believers, they never actually had the time to actually interact with their children. Jack, on the other hand, barely had any, but as a result, this gave him the time to cherish his relationship with each and every one of them. And gaining two in one day made him feel great. Jack wasn't much of a learner either, but he was more than willing to see what else Universe and the Gems had in store for them. How could they have not heard of them before? This trip wasn't so bad after all!

"Da," North remarked, "So, are z'ere more of you?" He said to Amethyst.

"Uh, ya." Amethyst said with a full mouth that was munching on potato chips, "Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis. They all live here, but Gems dominate the galaxy." Amethyst then burped, making the Guardians recoil, but Jack snickered.

"And me!" Steven shouted with a pout.

"Oh yeah," Amethyst drawled with a smirk, "Sorry buddy, I didn't count you. You're half human, half gem."

"Come on, Amethyst, we talked about this. I'm a Crystal Gem too!" Steven whined.

Amethyst snorted, "I'm messing with you, little man!"

"Connie," Jack said, "Do you live here?"

"No," Connie said flatly, "I'm just a human, but I'm Steven's friend and I practice sword fighting under Pearl's tutoring. My parents allow me to come here and do this with Steven."

"Wow," Bunny said, "Some parents."

"You'd be surprised." Connie responded sheepishly.

"Where's everybody else?" Jack wondered out loud, it didn't seem like company was around at all.

"Pearl and Garnet are out searching for more corrupted gems, they'll be back any minute now. Peridot and Lapis hang out in the barn... watching that TV show they love." Steven said.

 _Corrupted... gems?_ There was an awkward silence (albeit Amethyst's rude chip-chewing).

"But anyways," Connie spoke up, "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Yeah," Steven agreed, "Are you guys taking a break from all your work year round?"

"Exactly!" North said, "V'e just thought it'd be good to relax for once. V'e'll be staying for three v'eeks."

"But you have certainly peaked our interest!" Tooth butted in, "We didn't know stuff like this existed! We'd be very eager to learn more about all this if that's alright with you." She chirped with delight as Sandy clapped along in agreement.

"Sheesh," Amethyst suddenly said, "You remind me of Pearl."

Tooth tried to pretend that was not (seemingly) an insult. This gem was rather loud and vulgar.

Suddenly, a blinding blue light beamed from the warp pad. The Guardians shielded their eyes and stepped back. But the light didn't last long at all. Once it disappeared, two ladies remained instead.

"Well, speaking of who..." Amethyst mumbled.

"Pearl, Garnet!" Steven and Connie called out as they ran to the two women who stepped off the warp pad.

"Any luck?" Connie asked urgently.

"Sadly, yes. We were able to bubble a few." One of the ladies sighed.

 _Bubble?_

"But we'll save them all, somehow." The other spoke in a firm tone.

"Who are they?" The previous lady shrilled as she pointed threateningly at the Guardians, just realizing their presence.

"They're the Guardians!" Steven cheered, "This is Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost!"

The lady who questioned covered her hand over her mouth in scrutinization, "You mean the characters from human children fairy tales?" She then let out a high pitched laugh of disbelief, "That's ridiculous, Steven. They don't exist."

"Wa-wait a minute, Sheila," Bunny said and hopped forward, "How can you see us if you don't believe in us?"

"Excuse me?" The lady said, taken aback and utterly baffled.

"Perhaps it's because you're gems." Connie presumed, "You possess the ability to see the Guardians even without intention because you are magical inhabitants of this planet, just like the Guardians."

"Oi, Connie ov'a 'ere has gotta point." Bunny complimented, impressed by Connie's assumption.

"Anyways," Steven spoke up, "Guardians, this is Pearl and Garnet!"

"Yes, I'm Pearl." Said the lady who resembled a ballerina... or a bird.

The other woman who hadn't ushered a single word towards the Guardians since she had arrived merely nodded and tipped her glasses in acknowledgment. The Guardians figured that she was the one they called "Garnet."

"But Steven," Pearl said as she gracefully crouched down to the young boy's level, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, "how can you believe that these are really them?"

"Don't worry, ma'me!" Connie said to Pearl before turning to Jack, "Jack Frost, do the honors!"

Jack was pretty positive that throwing a snowball at, what was her name?- _Pearl's_ face wasn't the brightest idea. But he had plenty of other options. With a smile and simple swoosh of his staff, snow sprouted from thin air and formed into a lovely, little snowman.

Pearl let out a laugh that was a mix between a cackle and a bird's squawk, her hands traveled across her cheeks as her eyes dilated. Clearly her mind had been fried. Amethyst had just gone with Connie's word, but found the snow show literally cool. And of course, Garnet just stayed silent.

"Come on you guys," Steven said as he ran towards the front door, not bothering to wait any longer, "let's go visit the others by the Barn!"

Steven and Connie giggled as they took each of the Guardians by the hands and dragged them out the door, eager to show them everything. It wasn't everyday that you were greeted by the most famous and powerful spirits of the world, even though Steven and Connie dealt with magical stuff everyday. But they never got bored or took it for granted.

"Garnet, what do you think?" Pearl said once the door closed shut and the Guardians and children were out of sight.

"They don't seem to be a threat." Garnet said in a modest tone.

"I kinda like them." Amethyst admitted under her breath.

"How long are they going to stay here?" Pearl asked, still uneasy about magical guests barging into their house unannounced.

"A few weeks, I think." Amethyst replied in a lame voice.

"A few weeks!? But, they can't be here!" Pearl furiously exclaimed.

"Aw, why not?" Amethyst whined with a scowl.

"We can't trust them! Especially with what's been happening recently, we don't need another distraction! In fact, I'm going out right now to put an end to this. Oh my, I wouldn't doubt it if Steven and Connie are in danger already-!"

"No."

Pearl turned around, her eyes wild with disbelief, "Garnet!?"

The Amazon-built woman stepped forward as she spoke in her sincere tone, "If they say who they really are, then there is no reason not to trust them. They aren't a threat."

"But-" Pearl tried to say.

"-If they put one toe out of line, however... we can handle them." Garnet said in a final tone, her glasses glinting in the light, allowing her vicious three eyes to be seen for a brief moment.

"Whatever you say, Garnet." Pearl agreed, giving in.

Amethyst suddenly had a marvelous suggestion, "Can they stay here?"

"AMETHYST!"

* * *

 **There you have it everyone, the first chapter of this new set! The next chapter, the Guardians will meet Peridot and Lapis. I was gonna add them to the first chapter, but I felt that these two needed their own chapter XD So, please leave reviews and suggestions for other fandoms!:) Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Peridot & Lapis

**Happy new year, everyone!:)**

 **I hope 2017 brings hope and happiness for everyone. Not gonna lie, but 2016 was pretty shitty. I've been dealing with some really personal stuff these past 6 months which is why I haven't posted practically anything, but hey... better late than never I suppose. But I also want to thank you for the outstanding support for this story so far, seriously, I was not expecting it! I love you guys so much XD Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Peridot & Lapis**

"V'hat, may I ask, happened to ze barn?"

"There is a bloody _truck_ lodged int'a the front of tha building!"

"And what happened to the silo?"

"I mean, I kinda think it looks fun."

A set of golden ' _?_ ' appeared in the air.

The Guardians inspected the peculiar barn with question, but in truth, it had to be the most fantastic barn that one could ever imagine. One would not mind living in such a shed, as Jack stated, it looked like a lot of fun in fact. There even was an alien head with deer antlers glued to it, proudly placed on the front door, what was there not to like?

"Peridot and Lapis had fun making this their home." Steven explained. "Oh look," Steven cheered as his attention turned up to the truck that hung above the barn's entrance, "their they are now!"

"Hello Steven, nice of you to drop by!"

"HEY, STEVEN!"

Two figures appeared from underneath the parasol that was planted on the truck's trunk. One gracefully swooped down using a marvelous pair of wings made of water while the other simply did a bunny hop and landed on the ground without breaking their shins.

"You guys are getting along nicely," Connie complimented, "Are you two watching that drama, teen-camp TV show?" She asked.

"Camp Pining Hearts," the green figure corrected with a confident snort, "but of course, Connie. It is statistically and factually the best show to ever grace this planet, according to yours truly."

"That's an opinion." Connie muttered to herself, but still amused by the green one's assumption.

"NYYAAAHH!" The green one suddenly shrieked as she bounded backwards and pointed a small, barely threatening finger at the Guardians, "Who are they!?"

"Oh, don't worry Peridot! These are the Guardians, they protect the Earth just like us." Steven said as he coaxed the frazzled, lime-colored child.

"So, they're good guys?" The one called Peridot inquired with one eyebrow raised.

Steven and Connie nodded with gentle smiles.

Peridot suddenly collected herself, "Of course, I knew that." She claimed, making everyone roll their eyes.

"I'm Peridot, Cut 5XG, originally from Homeworld." Peridot introduced herself in a very stern and appropriate tone, she then gestured to the sea blue one, "and this is my faithful companion, Lapis Lazuli."

 _What, or where, was Homeoworld?_

"Hey." Lapis said in a very monotone voice.

"V'ell," North began awkwardly, "I'm North. I give the children of the world gifts on Christmas."

Bunny followed in suit, "A'hm Bunny. I give the children of tha world li'l googies and candy on Easter."

"I'm the Tooth Fairy," Tooth began bashfully, the uncomfortable greetings almost palpable, "but please just call me Tooth. My fairies and I collect children's teeth every night for they hold precious memories."

"Z'is iz Sandy." North introduced as the little golden man waved, "I'z job is giving dreams to children every night." North then leaned in, "He does not talk." He whispered.

Sandy shook his head, he may be mute, but it's not like he was deaf as well.

Jack stifled a chuckle as he saw the Sandman's reaction. "And I'm Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

"Fascinating," Peridot said, her tone of voice bordering on sarcasm and amusement.

"Anyways," Steven spoke rather loudly, "Peridot, Lapis, why don't you two show us your art!"

Peridot and Lapis gave Steven very clueless faces.

"My bad, I mean your _Meep Morps."_ Steven winked.

Connie frowned, " _Meep... morps?_ Is that even a word?"

"Oh!" Peridot squealed as she scurried inside the Barn, Lapis calmly following behind her. Everyone else followed right behind them.

"Wow!" Connie exclaimed, she had never been inside the Barn after the two gem's did a wonderful makeover. "You turned the silo into an aquarium! That's so cool! And hey, there's that alien doll you won, Peridot!" Connie giggled, Steven had told her all about the adventure to Funland with Peridot and Amethyst and how they discovered she had metal bending powers. _But what on earth was the doll doing in there?_

The Guardians looked about, there was garbage _everywhere._ But not the stinky and trashy type, but the more interesting and 'not a total or complete waste' type. They wondered what the Crystal Gems did with it. However, it had come to the Guardian's attention that some... garbage was more 'treasured' than others.

"A broken tape recorder?" Jack said with question as he poked the "art" with his staff. Now how come this small hunk of garbage was a special totem?

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at Peridot's outburst. She was like a little chihuahua, such power and unbridled rage in such a tiny, adorable little thing... but Jack took the gem's advice and backed off.

Peridot walked up to the broken recorder and stood by it like a real inspector at a five-star antique road show, "This is our first _Morp._ It's called, "Wow, thanks."- I suppose I'm going to have to explain our reasoning a little further for you narrow-educated clods." Peridot huffed with boredom, but really she was hamming every second of it, "The piece resembles the struggle I had communicating with Lapis when we first met. But I'm not going to go into those details," Peridot coughed 'not suspiciously,' but it made the Guardians a little uneasy. "The ribbon is the resemblance of how my relationship with Lapis eventually bonded."

Peridot let out a sudden cackle and chortle sounding laugh, "It has no purpose, it just makes me feel bad about what I did to Lapis!" She perked up with an all too innocent smile.

Everyone else smiled as well (even Lapis), but it was rather strained and forced. What exactly _did_ Peridot _do_ to Lapis to make every little thing between them so intriguingly exaggerated?

"These are my _Morps,"_ Lapis began as she walked over to the side of the wall, "this ornament of a mitt, bat, and baseball remind me of the time we played baseball against the Rubies to protect Peridot."

 _Rubies? More gems!?_

Lapis then proceeded to her next treasure, with the descent dosage lack of entertainment. "This is the leaf that reminds me of when Steven gave me... a leaf." She said dryly.

 _By the moon,_ the Guardians thought, _they really are alienated rocks._

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to a broken TV that sparked to life and began to repeat a clip of Camp Pining Hearts.

" _I just feel trapped- I just feel trapped- I just feel trapped-"_

"And this," Lapis continued, "is to give an example for how much I love this show. Not for the thousand years I was trapped in a mirror like Steven had suggested earlier."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Jack couldn't hold that in. Even the Guardians didn't scold him for opening his mouth, they were equally as shocked to hear such a statement.

Steven and Connie groaned and laughed nervously.

Luckily, it appeared that Peridot and Lapis didn't catch on.

"It's complicated," Steven explained.

The Guardians decided not to push the subject any further.

"But you all are going to _love_ this one!" Peridot rushed over to a pyramid of toilets as Lapis followed behind.

Half of the Guardians, including the two children, found it quite hilarious while the other half grimaced at the obscure and bizarre scene.

"Lapis, do us the honors!" Peridot cheered.

Lapis nodded with a serene smile as she lifted her hands. Water suddenly started to shoot out of the toilets like fountains and spiraled in the air and twirled into graceful patterns.

While Jack enjoyed himself watching the show, he took a particular interest in the fact that Lazuli could control water... which sparked an idea. With a small smirk, Jack twitched his staff and suddenly, the water shooting out of the toilets became solid ice and sculptured into the forms of Peridot, Lapis, Steven and Connie.

Peridot's and Lapis's smile faded away as they stared at the newly formed Meep Morp with awe.

"Who did that?" Peridot asked in a much calmer than her average voice.

"S-sorry," Jack stuttered admittedly, immediately thinking that he had done something wrong, "I just-"

"That's really neat." Lapis cut him off with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

Jack cocked his head and gave a small smile, pleased that they enjoyed it.

Peridot suddenly had a change of mind, "But wait, this one over here will _really_ knock your socks off!" She squealed as she scurried over to another section of the barn.

 _ADHD much?_ Jack wondered. _Well, I'm one to talk..._

"Ladies and gentlemen," Peridot announced as she rummaged through an old box, "please sit back and relax as you listen to the sound of a one-person band created by yours truly with her fabulous ferrokinesis abilities!"

Everyone awkwardly clapped.

Suddenly, instruments flew out of the cardboard box and hovered magically in the air. A harmonica, three drums, a triangle, a saxophone, and a pair of cymbals to complete the one-person (or one-gem), band. Peridot wasted no time in then performing by powerfully blowing into the harmonica, the force of the musical instrument's chaotic screech sent the rest of the music props flying away.

"To be fair, I never said that it was good," Peridot reasoned with a smirk.

"Well... then why don't you and Lapis do it _together_?" Steven drawled with an edge of eagerness. Steven was way to proud of Peridot's relationship with Lapis to leave it alone, especially for guests that the two gems needed to impress.

Lapis got the hint and willingly went along with the act. She gracefully swooped up a tambourine and stylishly rattled it against the palm of her hand. She twirled around-that would even give Pearl a run for her money-and joined the shorter gem. Peridot joined in the fun as she created a harmonious beat with her partner by tapping on the triangle.

Connie began to subtly tap her foot to the rhythm of the smooth tambourine and the chime of the triangle. Steven couldn't help but notice as he extended a hand to the girl with a small yet playful smile. Connie returned the gesture with a bashful smile of her own. The two children began to wistfully start dancing without a care in the world. For the Guardians, it was rather charming to watch, yet they felt awkward for just standing there and not doing anything.

It was like that until Jack felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Jack looked down to find Sandy warmly smiling up at him as he silently motioned towards the ceiling. Jack-getting the message-chuckled as he lightly tossed the sandman into the air, floating up himself shortly after. The two spirits then danced through the air, smiling themselves silly as they whimsically pranced around on an invisible floor. North let out a happy bellow as he scooped the Tooth Fairy into his arms and began to waltz around, laughing as Tooth giggled and squealed with delight in his arms. Everyone then began skipping and turning and laughing as more instruments (with or without Peridot's total control) joined into a chorus. Bunnymund was the only one who did not feel like joining into the festivities.

However, nobody seemed to notice the neon-blue and lime-green hue that was emitting from Lapis and Peridot's gems.

"Come on, Bunny!" North roared cheerily, "Loosen up a bit!" North gave Bunny a mighty nudge which forced Bunny to abruptly stumble into Lapis who tripped into Peridot...

In less than a second, three distinct things happened all at once:

One: A blinding light shines throughout the barn.

Two: Everyone stops dancing and stares.

Three: A tall, new figure is standing in the room... and Peridot and Lapis have seemingly vanished.

Everyone holds there breath and takes a step back, away from the figure. The figure then groans with confusion as it slowly turns around, it's head bowed down.

"Wha-" The figure speaks, it's- _her_ voice high with a melodic ring. "What's going on?" She breathes.

The giant woman finally looks up... and she is amazing.

Her turquoise hair-that reaches the roof of the barn-shimmers and twinkles in the sunlight that feeds through the cracked rooftops. It billows in the air as if suspended in invisible water. Her mint green skin looks as smooth as silk and softly glows beneath the light. Four eyes, the color of a dazzling teal, sparkle beneath an aqua-shaded lens that slanted upwards, creating a sort of glasses. Four long arms stick out from a petite and thinly built upper body which sports a royal sea-blue crop top, decorated with a white diamond in the center and held together by a dark sapphire ribbon laced in the back. A ruffled, asymmetrical skirt wafts around the woman like waves on water, the color changing from all kinds of shades of green and blue. Her precious and small feet go without shoes and a triangular green gem is spotted on her forehead, and a tear-drop shaped blue gem is seen between her shoulder-blades.

"L-Lapis? Peridot?" Steven stuttered, utterly astounded. Yet, worry creeped in the back of his mind... if his eyes weren't deceiving him, this was not going to be good, even if the sight before him was purely an amazing and beautiful thing to behold.

"Steven!?" A squeakier voice than what they previously heard called out as a flash of green took over the four pupils, "What is this?" The woman stared at one arm is disbelief as two others joined hands as to figure out a meaning, while the fourth clutched the skirt with confusion.

Suddenly, the woman let out a cry, causing the children and the Guardians to cower back, but the Guardians had brought out their weapons, not understanding what was transpiring before them.

"No!" Steven cried, running in front of the Guardians, shielding their path from the giant woman. "It's only Lapis and Peridot, she's not a threat... they _fused_!"

"What tha bloody hell does that mean?" Bunny exclaimed fiercely, but lowering his boomerangs just a slight bit.

Before Steven or Connie could answer, the woman spoke up again.

"We-we fused?" The woman said, _"NO! HOW?"_ She suddenly shrieked, two large hands covered her eyes which had snapped into a pure blue while the other two clawed and grappled onto the wooden beams of the barn for dear life. The woman collapsed onto her knees in a defeated heap, _"N-no, this cannot be!"_

"Lapis, calm down, it's okay!" Connie rushed forwards in an attempt to soothe Lapis who was clearly freaking out and having a mental breakdown.

" _It's not okay! I can't do this! STOP!"_

With a guttural grunt, the woman grew horribly disfigured. Within a mere blink however, the woman poofed into smoke as Peridot and Lapis were visible again. The two gems collapsed to the floor with a grunt from the impact. Steven ran towards Peridot while Connie ran to aid Lapis. The Guardians dared not to move, they were paralyzed by the woman with the voice as loud as thunder.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Steven asked as he hoisted the green gem onto her feet.

Peridot groaned and rubbed her head, opening her weary eyes as they set upon Steven. "Steven, w-was that... _fusion?"_

Steven nodded, "Yeah, Peridot. You and Lapis just fused!"

"Holy smokes..." Peridot gawked in wonder.

Nobody had yet to pay attention to Connie and Lapis.

"Lapis, talk to me! Are you alright?" Connie asked in a panicked tone, reaching out for Lapis who was struggling to get on her hands and knees.

" _Don't touch me!"_ Lapis yelled as she gave one last effort to stand atop her wobbly legs.

Connie's eyebrows creased with worry as she saw the tears that ran down Lapis's face.

" _And you!-"_ Lapis shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Peridot, _"Stay away from me!"_

Steven stepped in and tried to defend Peridot, "Lapis, it just happened. Peridot didn't mean-"

" _I don't care! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

Peridot's eyes grew wide with dread as she realized the unintentional damage she had caused. "No, Lapis! I'm sorry! Please-"

Lapis stumbled away before breaking off into a run and racing outside. Everyone attempted to catch up to her, but the moment she stepped outside, her water wings let her soar into the air as Lapis then flew away... far away... and nobody could do anything.

Breaths short, hearts racing, everyone just stood still in silence. In literally less than a minute, everything had turned to chaos. Dancing on thin air and floating instruments seemed like a dream.

"Aquamarine..." Peridot quietly said.

"Sorry, Peridot?" Steven said, making everyone's attention revert to the small, green gem that cowered in the center of the group.

"That fusion... she was Aquamarine." Peridot said with awe, but also with dead hope falling off her lips.

"But what is fusion?" Tooth spoke up, flying into view.

"Ya mates," Bunny joined in, "what did we just see?"

"Fusion is the ultimate epitome of harmony."

Everyone gasped (excluding Sandy who simply put up an exclamation mark) as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were seen walking towards them.

Steven ran to the three gems and gave them a hug, "I'm sorry, guys."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Steven." Pearl replied sweetly as she leaned down towards the boy's level.

"But what happened?" Amethyst exclaimed, just as confused as everyone else.

"Peridot and Lapis fused." Connie murmered.

Amethyst and Pearl inhaled sharply and recoiled at the response while Garnet bared her teeth in a frown, barely able to hold back a wince. _This was indeed bad..._

"And where's Lapis?" Pearl questioned, fearing she knew the answer.

"She flew away." Jack said, finding his voice to get involved in the conversation.

"Do ya think she v'ill return?" North asked as he stared off to where Lapis had flown away.

"When she is ready... we hope." Garnet responded as she shifted her shades.

Sandy then flew in front of everyone's view and began showing pictures of the gems with speaking bubbles over their heads.

"I suppose you're right, golden one," Pearl spoke in a defeated huff, "a proper explanation is in order if things are going to happen around here."

The gems, children, and the Guardians began to slowly walk back to the beach hut, their day not over yet.

"You also wouldn't mind explaining more about yourselves, Guardians?" Garnet asked, although her question sounded more like a demand.

"V'ut of course," North offered graciously, "it iz only fair."

Amethyst snickered, "And I do think you might have to take up my request of staying for the night..."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed!:)**

 **Again, happy new year everyone. I sincerely hope everyone has a fulfilling new year. I cannot thank you enough for all the support after being on this sight for 3 years, it's life changing, seriously. I love to write and I love you guys, means a lot to me. Stay safe and be loved, everyone.**

 **Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	3. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
